Pandora Dares
by DevlynDoe
Summary: Leave the dares in the reviews and I'll make the magic of hillarity happen. I need at least 5-10 dares for each ep/chap if I have anything over 10 I'll have to get rid of the ones over ten... look inside for more details. ON HIATUS!
1. Opening

**Zero(Me): Hello everyone :D I'm gonna start a daring contest staring your fav. Characters from Pandora hearts:  
>Lottie<br>Lily(manga. I'm not putting Fang or the other one in cuz I don't know a lot about them)  
><strong>**Rufus Barma  
><strong>**Oz  
><strong>**Alice  
>Break<br>Gilbert  
><strong>** Sharon  
>Liam<br>****Vincent  
><strong>** Echo  
>Jack<br>Glen  
>Will of the Abyss(Alyss)<br>Cheshire Cat  
>Ada<br>Oscar  
>Elliot<br>Leo and any other characters(minus fang and the other one) you want just leave the dares and who you wanna give them to in your reviews(Note: I need at least 5-10 reviews for each chap. And the dares have a limit there may be hugging and kissing but nothing more and this is also the first thing I've ever done for this website or any website so also tell me if it looks alright and if I have to make any changes. I'm working on a story but my desktop crashed, I'm doing this from my laptop so until I can get my desktop fixed I'm gonna work on this. I will also be co working with my bro who wants his name to be Old Man(don't worry he's almost 11 years old and he's got a good sense of humor and the format will be like a gameshow. There can also be other people from a different manga/anime/yourself come into the dares and do what you want, all you have to do is leave it in the reviews.) Anyway review as fast as you can so I can get this started. See yawls later ~Zero~ ( I will alos accept any story challeneges that have to be in these shows:  
>yu-gi-oh(any)<br>sonic(from the games or show)  
>One Peice<br>Pandora Hearts **


	2. Ep 1

**Zero(Me): Hello everyone :D I'm gonna start a daring contest staring your fav. Characters from Pandora hearts: Lottie Lily(manga. I'm not putting Fang or the other one in cuz I don't know a lot about them) Rufus Barma Oz Alice Break Gilbert Sharon Liam Vincent Echo Jack Glen Will of the Abyss(Alyss) Cheshire Cat Ada Oscar Elliot Leo and any other characters you want just leave the dares and who you wanna give them to in your reviews(Note: I need at least 5-10 reviews for each chap. And the dares have a limit there may be hugging and kissing but nothing more and this is also the first thing I've ever done for this website or any website so also tell me if it looks alright and if I have to make any changes. I'm working on a story but my desktop crashed I'm doing this from my laptop so until I can get my desktop fixed I'm gonna work on this. I will also be co working with my bro who wants his name to be Old Man(don't worry he's 10 years old :) Anyway review as fast as you can so I can get this started see yawls later ~Zero~ **

Zero: alright let's get this party started. Old Man how are the systems running?  
>Old Man: Everything's ship shape<br>Zero: One more announcement before we start I need 5-10 dares not reviews sowy. Old Man press the button!  
>Old Man: *presses button and curtain opens*<br>Zero: Hello everybody and welcome to…  
>All: PANDORA DARES Zero: And special thanks to <strong>NighmareIris and XJacobBellaX<strong> for being my first reviewers :3 and today the people who will be with us today are:  
>Oz(very little)<br>Alice  
>Gil<br>Break and a little bit of Vincent  
>Old Man: Now with the press of this button all the characters from PH will appear and we can begin the dares*presses button* *poof*<br>Oz: What are we doing here I was just about to win the lotto*waves lotto ticket in the air*  
>Break: And I was in the middle of eating sugar cubes non-stop Zero: Well you can do all that later.<br>Old Man: Welcome to Pandora Dares where the people give us dares to give to you! We even have our own song  
>Zero: But before we go off singing here's the <strong>disclaimer:<strong> **If we owned anything in Pandora Hearts do you think we'd be here? So in other words we own nothing but words we write down on a digital piece of paper in Microsoft Word.( we also don't own the song that we edited and that we are about to show you guys. I just don't remember the name of the song.) **Old Man: Here's the song:  
>~<em><strong>There's only 1 way 2 say the dares and that's what you'll doooooo in the reviews~<br>**_Vincent: I gave up cutting up dolls for this  
>Zero: I forgot to tell you guys if you don't listen to whatever I say I won't hesitate to kill you guys.<br>Alice: And how are you gonna do that?  
>Old Man: With this*remote appears in hand* magic remote. If we press it whoever disobeyed us will blow up chain, human etc. For example: *presses button and Vincent disappears in a cloud of smoke*<br>Gil: *on his knees screaming into thin air* VINCENT!  
>Zero: With that being said let's begin! Dare #1 by <strong>NighmareIris<strong>: (and don't worry about Vince he'll be back as long as you give dares that have to do with him)  
>"I dare Gil to dress like a cat and end every sentence he makes with 'meow' or nyan"<br>Gil:*gets up* W-w-what!*Is about to start hysterically crying*  
>Old Man: You heard the big screen now here's your cat costume. It consists of a black sweater, black pants, black cat ears, fake cat whiskers, some black paint for the nose and a black tail.<br>Zero: Now go suit up or we'll just have to press the magic button*puts finger over button*You're lucky we don't have to drop a cat on you  
>Gil: Alright, alright wait here*walks into the dressing room*<br>Break: Where's my camera when I need it.  
>Zero: While he gets ready let's keep going with dare #2 also by <strong>NighmareIris:<strong> "I dare Alice to eat an entire salad; everything, I want to see a clean plate!"  
>Alice: What's a salad? Is it edible?<br>Old Man: Don't worry It's edible but if you don't like it I can relate.* presses button and a 12inch bowl of salad appears with a table, chair and big fork for Alice* Gil:*appears out of dressing room* What did I miss  
>Zero: You forgot to say meow or nyan. Don't make me press this button.<br>Gil: Alright. So what did I miss, meow  
>Oz: Alice is about to eat a 12inch bowl of salad<br>Gil: How come I have a _terrible_ feeling about this, meow  
>Alice: *Stuffs lettuce into mouth* BLEH!*spits it out* This is worse than that rose I ate.<br>Old Man: Well you're gonna have to eat it or else we'll press the button*whispers to Alice:* _I feel bad for you  
><em> Zero: As you can see my bro HATES salad  
>Old Man: Hey!<br>Alice: Well I'm not eating this crap when I can just make Seaweed Head cook meat for me  
>Zero: You're gonna have to or else I'll have to press this*holds up remote*<br>Alice: I DON'T CARE!NOW GIVE ME MEAT! ~The following scene has been cut off for cursing issues and scenes which would have to make us change this to M~  
>Old Man: Look at what she did to the place<br>Oz:*writes on hand* Note to self: **NEVER **give Alice salad  
>Gil:*also writes on hand* Note to self: give Alice salad whenever she makes me angry<br>Zero: Erase what you were writing and end it with a meow, Gil  
>Gil:*x's out what he was writing and re-writes it* Note to self: give Alice salad whenever she makes me angry, meow<br>Zero: It doesn't matter the janitor's gonna clean up this mess cuz we have to pay a visit to the dentist  
>Big Screen:* Bursts back into life* Zero: Dare #3 also by <strong>NighmareIris<strong>: "I dare Break to go see a dentist"  
>Break: *pales and drops lollipop* A dentist!<br>Old Man: Yeah, why so surprised  
>Break: Well, I haven't seen a dentist since….ever<br>Oz: YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A DENTIST!(Zero: Someone's a little crazy about dental health)  
>Alice: This is gonna be good ~At the nearest Dentist (in the office)~<br>Zero: Hello we are from the show that just aired today Pandora Dares and as part of a dare he*points at Break* has to go see a dentist. Do you have any room?  
>Cranky Nurse behind the desk: You're in luck kid. Down the hall and don't bother me again!(Old Man: Someone's cranky)<p>

Dr. Bill: Hello! How can I help you?  
>Zero: We'd like you to fix whatever's wrong with his teeth<br>Dr. Bill: Ok I'll see what I can do.  
>Dr. Bill: …..WTF! I've never seen such a bad case of gingivitis in my entire life!This might take a while<br>~4 hrs. later~  
>Break: I cwan bawly spwek<br>Gil: This is being taped right, meow?  
>Old Man: Yup!<br>Break: wat!  
>Dr. Bill: Be sure he doesn't eat anything for 2 hrs. That will be 5,000 dollars<br>Zero: 5,000! How? Dr. Bill: I had to drill into his teeth, replace 7 teeth, fill in all the other teeth, get rid of his gingivitis and need I say more.  
>Zero: No. Um…I only have $200. Does anyone here have $4,800? Everyone reached into their pockets and in the end we end up with $750<br>Old Man: Can you just put it on his tab or something?  
>Dr. Bill: Sorry, he doesn't have any dental records<br>Zero: To all the little children out there is a moral to this story: Make sure to visit the dentist every now and then.  
>Gil: What do we do now, meow?<br>Zero: RUN!  
>Dr. Bill: Hey.. Come back here!<br>~Back at the studio~  
>Old Man: Ahh, It's all nice and clean again<br>Zero: Time for our final dare. Dare #4 by XJacobBellaX "I dare Break to kiss Alice "  
>Alice and Break: WHAT! Zero: just get it over with. After that scene the two don't speak to each other for a week<br>Old Man: And that concludes ep. 1  
>Break: Thwat wa only ep. 1. Swo thwers mow<br>Zero: Yup so see ya next time on PANDORA DARES and one more thing there's a surprise waiting fort he PH characters on ep 2


	3. Ep 2

Zero: Welcome back to….  
>All: PANDORA DARES!<p>

Zero: Never gets old… Anyways good news bad news and some more bad news. Good News: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and fav. This story/contest/thing. Bad News: Old Man had to go somewhere today and won't be with us. Bad News 2: since I got wayyy to many dares (17) I'm gonna have to get rid of seven of them sowy if the ones that appear today weren't the ones you guys wanted and I picked them randomly so yeah but anyways let's get the characters in here!*pushes big shiny button**poof* and if you're looking for the disclaimer it's on the ch 1/ ep1 so you demon lawyers can't sue me!  
>Gil: you're a best friend killer and a stupid rabbit!<br>Alice: well at least I don't have a phobia against cats!  
>Oz: C'mon Elliot please being friends with me won't be bad<br>Eliot: I highly doubt that. Now get outta my hair and leave me alone!  
>Break and Sharon: *Stare at everyone in shock*<p>

Eliot:*looks up* where the hell are we?  
>Alice: Awww not here again(wasn't last time enough?)<br>Zero: moving on. Remember last time when I told everyone that there was gonna be a surprise for all of you on this ep.? Well the big surprise was that you all get a dvd of ep. 1 and every time you come back you'll get a copy of the last ep. On a dvd aren't you happy  
>All(except Sharon and Eliot): NO!<br>Zero: I thought you guys would be a little bit more happy that I put so much effort in humiliating you.

Eliot: Now I really wanna watch this dvd.  
>Zero: Let's move on and start the dares :}(evil grin) Dare #1 by <strong>Hikari Kanesuki<strong> :

"Gil and Oz do a dramatic death scene"

Oz: And how are you gonna make us do that?  
>Zero: Like this*presses big shiny button a nurse pops into the building.<br>Nurse: Hello, my name is Henry and I have bad news for Mr. Nightray and Vessalius. Oscar Vessalius has passed away due to chocking on thin air.  
>Gil and Oz: WHAT!<br>Henry: Here he comes now*starts tearing up*(Henry is very emotional)* another nurse comes in pulling a gurney with a large white blanket over a body*  
>Gil: *starts emotionally crying and bangs head to the wall* How did this *hic* happen?<br>Oz: *falls to the floor* This…This is all my fault….someone…please kill me now!*starts crying*  
>Eliot: *steps forward sword at hand*<br>Oscar:*uncovers himself* gotcha! *starts laughing*

Gil and Oz: WHAT! Eliot: *puts sword back and steps away clearly upset he didn't get to kill Oz*  
>Zero: That's right. I told Oscar I'd give him wine from our time if he could play dead and scare you two*hands Vodka to Oscar*<br>Oscar: It was my pleasure..Ohh this wine looks delicious I can't wait to try it!  
>Zero: *presses big button and Oscar, Henry and the other nurse disappear* Let's keep goin! Dare #2 by <strong>TwilightKat777<strong>:

"- Everyone dresses up as an Alice in Wonderland character and we all have a giant tea party"

*poof* Alice is dressed up as Alice, Oz is dressed up as the white queen, Gil is dressed up as the Crow(If you don't know who he is look it up on google), Break is dressed up as the Mad Hatter, Sharon is dressed up as the red queen ( due to her evil half) and Eliot is dressed up as Humpty Dumpty(Look it up he's also in the story)  
>Zero: and I'm dressed as the White Knight(event though I'm the opposite gender XD)*huge table appears, it has everything you need for a tea party on it*<br>Oz: Why am I dresses as a girl? If anyone Gil should dress up like this!  
>Zero: It suits you best, now let's have a tea partay cuz I'm starving and that cake looks delicious*rides on horse towards the table and sits down*<br>Break: Eating sugar is my thing!*chases after me*  
>Eliot: At least the food's good Sharon: This tea is really good<br>Alice: I hate this dress and the fact that there's no meat!*crosses arms and pouts*  
>Gil: With this beak I can't eat and I look like a bunch of feathers<br>Break: I have the urge to sing a birthday song  
>Zero: Let's do it!<p>

~After the un-birthday song~

Zero: let's keep goin(everyone took their costumes off. Dare # 3 by **Siebte Gloxinia**:  
>". I dare to make Elliot... Uhh... Hug Leo, Oz, Gil, Echo, Break, Alice, Liam, Eida, Lotti, Sharon, and all"<p>

Eliot: And what if I don't want to  
>Zero: *gasps dramatically* No one told you about the magic button?<br>Eliot: WTF are you talking about  
>Gil: *tells Eliot about the button and what happened to Vincent*<p>

Eliot: I'm still not gonna hug you people  
>Zero: If the button doesn't scare you I have other ways…Kill moves( the security guy) drop him into the hole of terror and bring him back up in 30 sec.<br>Kill moves: *picks up Eliot *  
>Eliot: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'LL BRING YOU TO COURT! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU EVER TOUCHED MEEEEEEEEEEE *falls into hole*<p>

~30 seconds later~

Eliot: The horrors*is paper white, twitchy and scarred for life*  
>Everyone: *shocked* Zero: Will ya do it now? Eliot: F-f-f-fine *all PH characters appear*<br>Zero: single file line the faster you do it the faster you'll be back home

~After Eliot hugs everyone~

Eliot: I-I-I-I'm taking a b-b- bath *slowly walks to the bathroom(yes it has a bath/shower in it!)  
>Zero: I warned him. Dare#4 by <strong>Hikari Kanesuki<strong> :

"Gil straightens his hair"

Gil: Good luck with that I've already tried everything Zero: You forgot 1 thing this is the 21st century you're in now and we have hair straighteners. Bobby show him*hair stylist holding a hair straightener appears* Can you straighten his hair?

Bobby: Yikes! Such curly hair but I'll try

~30 min. later~  
>Gil: *Comes running out of the dressing room* MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!DROP WATER ON IT!HELP<br>Oz: *drops a bucket of water over his head*  
>Zero: Wow it's still like seaweed. At least we tried… Dare#5 also by <strong>Hikari Kanesuki:<br>**

"Everyone has to destroy their favorite thing"

All that were present at the time: NO!  
>Zero: Do you want Kill moves to drop you guys into the hole or me press the button? Do ya?<br>All that were present at the time: No… Zero: Then take out your fav. Things while I get the fire started*fire appears on stage*  
>Break: *drops a year supply of candy* Good bye my good friends you'll be missed*ALMOST starts crying*<br>Gil: *drops 5 packs of cigarettes* *murmers:* Now what'll I do to ease my nerves?  
>Oz: But my fav object is the pocket watch I can't drop that in there it's part of PH!<br>Zero: I put a disclaimer up there now drop it in  
>Oz: Meanie*drops pocket watch*<br>Sharon:*drops fan and everyone sighes in relief*  
>Alice: (I gave her a turkey leg moments ago) *munch, munch, munch*<br>Zero: Drop It Alice: Fine*drops meat*  
>Dare #6 by<strong>TwilightKat777:<br>**

"Sharon has control of Alice's wardrobe"

Alice: Damn it!  
>Sharon: YAY! *unleashes evilness*<p>

~moments later~

Alice*dressed up in a frilly pink dress* (Her wardrobe consisted only of the color hot pink and was covered in pink flowers)  
>Sharon: It looks so nice on you! Alice(thoughts: Yeah sure…)<br>Zero: Dare #7 by **Siebte Gloxinia:**

"-make Sharon screams cursing words"

Sharon: Actually that's not that bad. FU*CK YOU ALL!  
>Everyone: Shocked<br>Zero: Okaaayyy…Dare# 8 by **Siebte Gloxinia**:

"Make Eliot run around in shorts screaming I LUV YOU MUM! Like an idiot"

Eliot: *comes back feeling a lot better*  
>Zero: *throws him a pair of shorts*<br>Eliot: What the…  
>Zero: Look at the screen<br>Eliot: *looks at screen*NOO! I'm not even French  
>Zero: do you wanna go back into the hole and you don't have to be French fake it<br>Eliot: *runs into dressing room*  
>Gil: I wonder what's in that hole..<br>Oz: Well whatever it is I'm not willing to find out  
>Eliot: *comes out and starts running 10 laps around the place* I LUV YOU MUM WITH ALL MY HEART, I LUV YOU MUM, ILUV YOU MUM, I LUV YOUUU!(thoughts: To think that my mother tried to kill my servant and possibly me if I hadn't killed her~manga ) Everyone: *starts hysterically laughing with teary eyes and ROFLing<p>

Zero: hahahahahahaha ;D XD Dare #9 by Hikari Kanesuki:

"Break and Gil swap clothes"

Break: But I don't wanna look emo!  
>Gil: and I don't wanna look like an Albino!<br>Zero: Do you wanna be like Eliot after he got out of the hole?  
>Break and Gil: Not really<p>

~2 min later~

Gil: I look like a damned fool waves baggy sleeves around  
>Break: At least I have the hat to cover up my face<br>Zero: You forgot to give him Emily  
>Break: Aw c'mon<br>Zero: You have to or else you go bye-bye  
>Break: fine *gives Emily to Gil If there is so much as a hair missing I'll ring your neck<br>Gil: *gulp* Zero: last dare by **Yuffie1:**

"I dare Sharon to go on a date with Gil"

Emily: Sharon and Gil sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g(by the way he's on Gil's shoulder)  
>Sharon: DAMN YOU TO HELL CRAPPY DOLL<br>Emily: ack! That was really mean ;(  
>Gil: Let's just get this over with so we can go home*are sent to a 5 star restraunt(which they will pay off)<br>Zero: That's all for now and sorry if it's rushed doing this alone can get a little annoying

~At the Rainsworth Manor~

Alice: where's seaweed head and Sharon? Everyone was in the living room Alice on the couch looking into thin air, Oz was reading and Break was eating cake(the weird way)  
>Break: You don't think…<br>Oz:* Looks up* Nahh they would never go that far

Oh they were very wrong


	4. Ep 3

Zero: Welcome back to ….  
>All: PPANDORA DARES!<br>Zero: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to** Rei Sagara** who fav this story(it's getting popular yayz) and I have really bad news: Old Man decided to quit D: so now it's just me… Aw well at least we don't get paid cuz we **DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS! IF WE DID I'D BE SWIMMING IN MONEY RIGHT ABOUT NOW. **Anyways let's get the characters in here*** **presses big red button* *poof*  
>Alice: Awww not here again ! D: Gil: Why do we always appear anyway… what about the others<p>

Oz: well it's better than what I was gonna do before*puts cat down*  
>Break: well it's getting a little annoying in my opinion. Every time I sit down to eat sugar, cake, cookies etc. I end up vanishing, leaving my cake behind and coming here Zero: At least Oz is being supportive. Where's Leo, Eliot and Cheshire.<p>

Gil: Eliot's cursing at that hole you dropped him in yesterday, Leo's in the corner reading a book and Cheshire, well I don't know where Ch-  
>Cheshire:*pops up behind Gil who faints in response* Here I am! Where is Cheshire?<br>Zero: Hey Cheshire, you're on a TV show called Pandora Dares….  
>All: WHERE THE PEOPLE DARE YOU!<br>Cheshire: Cheshire's never heard of it but it sounds like fun*starts licking paw.*  
>Zero: Awww :D I have support from Oz and Cheshire today Yay. Anyway here's how the show works: magic button yada yada yada yada, dares blab la bla and that's about it.<br>Cheshire: Sounds like fun, let's start!  
>Zero: you know what I might make you hast #2 too bad you're from PH and need to be dared…. And one more thing to <strong>Rei Sagara <strong> you may ask questions as well as dares! Yay for new options. Let's begin Dare #1 by **The Plot Thief:  
><strong>

"I dare Break to hug Alice and Alice to punch Break afterwards"

Break: But I just got my teeth fixed two days ago!  
>Zero; I bet you already have gingivitis and cavities again so no harm done :)<br>Break: *reluctantly hugs Alice and gets punched in the jaw*  
>Alice: Stupid Clown<br>Zero: I think he needs medical attention*presses button and Henry appears*  
>Henry: Wow second time this week so what happened?<br>Zero: We think his jaw might be broken because a girl who is physically half his age punched him in the jaw.

Henry: Yeah it's definitely broken but I'll fix it *determined*  
>Gil: *regains consciousness* murmurs: stupid cat chain<br>Zero: Moving on Dare# 2 by **Rei Sagara**:

"I dare Elliot to give Oz spoilers on all the books he hasn't read yet"

Leo: *covers ears and still reads book(so he doesn't find out what happens)*  
>Oz: NOOO! But I'm still reading Holy Knight verse 54<br>Eliot: *stops cursing at hole and perks up* I'm up to Verse 56 (thoughts: Yesss!...get out of my fu*cking thoughts)  
>Oz: I thought you sauid I was being nice can't you give me a break, Zero?<br>Zero: That's up to the reviewers not me sorry

Eliot: Let's get started shall we*gets way to happy to be human* let's start from after Edgar…  
>Zero: Oh God Eliot's happy the world has come to an end<br>Everyone:* starts running in circles, bang heads against walls and hysterically crying in corners*  
>Eliot: what?Can't I be happy for once<br>Leo:*uncovers ears* It reverses all the laws of physics and nature  
>Eliot: No it doesn't I'm human after all<p>

Gil: *calls a crazy people asylum* Hello, Yes my brother has gone insane! He keeps smiling with _happiness _and can't stop being _positive_, he's not even cursing anymore! Person on other end of phone: Who is he?  
>Gil: Eliot Nightray<br>person: Oh God, has the world ended? We'll be there right away!

Oz: :O I _never_ thought I'd see Eliot happy… while talking to me  
>Ambulance: Crashes through the doors megaphone: please make Mr. Nightray step forward we don't want any trouble<br>Alice: *tosses Eliot into the ambulance*  
>Eliot: Why do I always have to get tossed into places I don't wanna go huh ;(<br>Nurse: It's worse than we thought he's showing _emotions_  
>megaphone: we'll have him back as soon as possible. Thank you for your cooperation *ambulance goes back to the asylum*<br>Zero: I hope we never have to witness something like that again. Dare# 3 by ** The Plot Thief:**

"I dare Gil to talk to a cat"

Break: Haven't we had enough catastrophes for one day?  
>Alice: I hate to say this but I agree with the clown on this one.<br>Oz: Well I think it'll make a really funny practical joke :}

Zero: Correctamondo *has black kitten with gold eyes in hands*  
>Cheshire: Cheshire thinks it looks like him too :O<br>Gil: *can't move due to fear and shock and begins to hyperventilate*  
>Zero: start talking to cute wittle kitty Oz: Can I borrow a camera?<br>Zero: Sure in the media room Oz: *runs off and starts tapping the whole scene*  
>Gil: *still frozen in shock*<p>

~10 min. later~

Gil: *still frozen in shock*  
>Alice and Break: *drop a bucket of ice cold water of his head*<br>Gil: what the..  
>Zero and Oz: We're waiting<br>Gil: fine *puts hockey mask over face and has a 3 ft. pole in one hand and a gun in the other. W-w-what's it's name?  
>Zero: His name is Gilbert's Assassin<br>Gil: Ha Ha very funny. Hello, Gilbert's Assassin what wonderful weather we are having today  
>Break:*is eating lollipop* Booo!<br>Gilbert's Assassin: *hiss*  
>Gil:* gulp* Nice kitty….*starts being chased by Gilbert's Assassin*<br>Zero: Dare #4 by **Rei Sagara:**

"I dare Cheshire Cat to fight Ikuto from "Shugo Chara!" in an epic battle!"

Cheshire: *stops licking paw* Where is this Ikuto, Cheshire wants to give him a piece of Cheshire's mind  
>Zero: *presses button* Ikuto appears in the middle of the stage strumming his violin<br>Ikuto: Where am I?  
>Zero: You're on Pandora Dares and one of the dares said you and Cheshire have to fight…epically!<br>Ikuto: Then so be it! ( sorry if he's OOC I've never heard of him or the show before so I had to look him up on google and sorry if anyone else is OOC)  
>Cheshire: *hiss*<br>Gil: Great, just great I need to smoke I've had too many cats for one day.  
>Leo: smoking is the #1 way to get lung cancer you know<br>Gil: *goes outside*  
>Orchestra: Ba bad a daaa da dad a da daaaa da ba dad a daaa<br>Ikuto and Cheshire: *start going in circles clawing at each other*  
>Zero &amp; Oz: *up in the stands microphones at hand*<br>Zero: and it looks like Cheshire is in the lead clawing at Ikuto  
>Oz: Ikuto has just swiped a claw at Cheshire this could get ugly<br>Zero: My money is on Cheshire  
>Oz: I don't think so Ikuto looks way more ahead than Cheshire<br>Break: *appears from out of nowhere* My money is also on Ikuto  
>Zero: care to make a bet? Break: Certainly. Alice: *also appears from nowhere*Well I disagree my money is on Cheshire<br>Zero: *high fives Alice* Leo:*also appears from nowhere(what's up with that)* Both teams are wrong it is obviously going to end up in a tie  
>Zero: winner gets 10 bucks<p>

~one epic battle later~(sorry for my extreme laziness)

Both teams: *shocked*  
>Oz: How?<br>Ikuto and Cheshire were both on the floor defeated  
>Orchestra:* disappears*<br>Zero: Are you some kind of psychic, Leo?  
>Leo: nope just smart now pay up<br>Both Teams:* hand money over to Leo*  
>Zero: Well let's keep going. Dare # 5 by <strong>The Plot Thief:<strong>

  
>"I DARE LEO (with his new haircut and all) TO WEAR GIRL CLOTHES! (skirts, blouse, make up, etc.)"<p>

Leo: What!  
>Eliot and everyone else from the cast are dropped from the ceiling<br>Zero: Here's your uniform now go dress up. It consists of a skirt, blouse, make up, earings and nail polish.  
>Leo: But I'm not a cross dresser and I don't know how to pierce my ears and paint my nails.<br>Zero: Well you're gonna have to

~after that scene~

Everyone: Are you sure that's Leo?  
>Leo: Arghh! *leaves*<br>Zero: Aww we made poor Leo upset *grabs megaphone* anyone who has not gotten any dares this chapter has to leave *everyone else leaves* .Alright fine dare also by **The Plot Thief:**

"I dare Emily to sing a song"

Emily: Why am I getting mixed up into all of this  
>Zero: You have to and if you don't you know what can happen<br>Eliot: The horrors*shudders*  
>Gil:* re-enters the building*<br>Zero: The screen is shuffling all the songs I've ever heard of ….and stop. The results are in the song you will be singing today is *dramatic pause and close-up on everyone's faces which are all worried* The Lazy Song (which I don't own either) Lyrics appear on screen

~After the singing~

Alice: *seems alright but a little shocked*. Ehh I've heard worse in the Abyss  
>Break: What? I'm used to it<br>Oz: I'm temporarily deaf  
>Eliot: MY EARS! THEY'RE BOTH BLEADING!<br>Oz: What?(thoughts: why is Eliot running around and holding his ears for)  
>Gil: *ran back outside 2 minutes ago but he's back know that the song was over*<br>Zero: Thank God I had these ear plugs on :D Anyways that ends today's show tune in next time on All who are not deaf or bleeding: PANDORA DARES!

Zero: One more thing here's the dvd for the last ep. Guys hope you didn't burn any of them and this one has a deleted scene due to what happened at a restraunt yesterday.

Gil: *blushes*  
>Break: so it was true Oz: What? (he still can't hear)<br>Alice: what? What happened?  
>Zero: that's for another place and time Alice, another place and time<p> 


	5. Ep 4

Zero: Welcome back to Pandora Dares Everybody :) Today this chap/ep is gonna be short cuz I only got three dares from 1 reviewer: **starpandorakimmy12** who also fav. It so thanks you :) **disclaimer: I own nothing how many more times must I keep saying it? I also don't own the companies that made the iPod touch and mp3 player but I do own an iPod ***presses button and the PH characters appear*  
>Oz: *is listening to his mp3 player*<br>Gil: *shoots a bullet which almost hits Oz who drops the mp3 player from sheer shock*  
>Oz: What was that all about?<br>Gil: Before I popped into this torture chamber I was about to get rid of a chain *puts gun away*  
>Break:* Is eating cake* what's that thing you're holding in your hand, Oz~<p>

Eliot: Is that supposed to be some kind of weapon?  
>Oz: No, it's a small rectangle that plays music. I found it in the Abyss before I met Alice and have had it ever since<br>Zero: That's an mp3 player all it does is play music you put into it  
>Oz: When I found it in the abyss it had almost 1,000 songs on it and they're all really good so I decided to keep it.<br>Gil: *picks up mp3 player from the floor and starts listening to some random song* This music is awful!  
>Break: *grabs mp3 player and starts listening to the same song* I think it's pretty good~ You, Gilbert, do not have a good taste in music<br>Gil: You just found out about this _thing_ a minute ago Eliot: *takes mp3 player* It's not half bad…  
>Zero: Do I hear a happy Eliot. I think we have to call the asylum again~<br>Eliot: Well I'm not happy cuz I'm stuck here*throws mp3 player in the trash*  
>Oz: Hey that was my music thingy Eliot: Well too bad you're gonna have to live without it now<br>Oz: D; That's so mean Eliot Zero: *whispers to Oz:* It's okay I'll give you an iPod touch after the show. You can listen to music and play games on it too!  
>Oz: Yay :D Zero: Let's begin Dare #1:<p>

"Make Eliot and Oz chained together (you know handcuffs) and they must not ignore each other and they can do whatever they want with each other even if they end up getting angry at each other"

Eliot: I don't want to be chained up to this annoying pest!  
>Zero: Have you already forgotten about the hole of torture?<br>Eliot: N-no and I don't think I'll ever forget as a matter of fact*shudders*  
>Oz: Now I can try to be friends with you again :D<br>Eliot: Why me of all the other people on the cast?  
>Zero: *connects handcuffs together* There now you guys can be together no matter what!<br>Oz: So let's start off with what I did yesterday: I woke up, went downstairs after I got dressed and cleaned up, me and Alice dropped a cat on Gil so he could cook us breakfast (he was 30 seconds late!), went downstairs again ,ate breakfast…  
>Eliot: Why don't you just tell me your life's story<br>Oz: :O That's a great idea!Thanks Eliot!  
>Eliot: (thoughts: this kid makes me wanna die no wonder Gil has a heart attack every time he even walks outside!)<br>Zero: While that gets cleared up let's keep going Dare #2: "let Gilbert fall into a pit of cats"  
>Gil: Again with cats? I think I'm starting to get over my phobia anyway<p>

Zero: D: You can't *grr* there's only one way to solve this problem. Kill moves bring in _the cat_.  
>Kill moves: *holds a huge cage with a navy blue blanket over it* (It's even growling :D)<br>Gil: What is that thing?  
>Zero: We call him Acid, he was an abandoned experiment by Area 51<br>Kill Moves: *uncovers the king sized cage*  
>Gil: WHAT IS THAT THING! IT HAS CLAWS THE SIZE OF ALICE'S STOMACH, 6 EYES ALL OVER IT'S BODY, A RAZOR TAIL AND…IS IT DROOLIND ACID?<p>

Zero: Are you afraid of cat's again?  
>Gil: The un-holy horrors *shudders*<br>Zero: I'll take that as a yes  
>Oz: Can I borrow that cat sometime?<br>Eliot: Not while you're chained to me! That thing is disgusting!  
>Zero: You're hurting Acid's feelings! ;(<br>Acid: *break out of cage and claws Eliot to shreds*  
>Eliot: Has that thing gotten any shots?<br>Zero: How am I supposed to know? Ask Area 51

Eliot: We're going to the hospital, NOW!*tries to run out of the building but falls*  
>Oz: But I wanna watch the rest of the show<br>Eliot: you'll get the frickin dvd tomorrow we should be going to the hospital and check if I have any fatal diseases from that monstrosity. *drags a whining Oz all the way to the hospital*  
>*hole filled with cats opens up on stage*<br>Zero: Jump in, Gilbert  
>Gil: *walks up to hole and looks inside it* I don't think I wanna- *is cut off by Break pushing him in the hole* goooooooooo- *bam* HELP, SOMEVODY, PLEASE HELP ME!THEY'RE STSSRTING TO LICK MY FACE* faints from shock*<br>Zero: I hope he didn't break any bones from the fall…Anyways I wanna give you this big bag of candy, Break, for being the sole survivor of the day  
>Break: *grabs bag and starts eating non-stop* Thank you~<br>Zero: Before you eat the whole bag I wanted to tell you that due to last year's candy charts-  
>Break: You mean the CCM, right(<strong>C<strong>andy **C**harts **M**onthly)  
>Zero: Yeah the CCM said that due to all the little girls and boys of the world eating too much candy and becoming overwheight, that they might stop making candy unless the people stop eating candy and for each victim to lose at least 10 pounds because of the president's new law(<strong>WARNING: YHIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENCIVE TO THE PRESIDENT OR OVERWHEIGHT PEOPLE! SORRY IF THIS MAKES YOU FEEL UPSET IN ANYWAY)<br>**  
>Break: *drops bag of candy*<br>Zero: And that was dare #3: "To make Break eat candies and tell him something disappointing"  
>Break: *picks up bag of candy* That was cruel and unusual ;(<br>Zero: And that ends today's show good night everybody :D Oh and one more thing here's a sledgehammer to break the chain on Oz and Elliot, the iPod for Oz and the dvd's for everyone back at home  
>Break: *still a little upset* Alright<br>Zero: Aww you're making me fell bad here's another bag of candy to make you cheer up :)  
>Break: *perks up*Thank You!~<p>

~At my Home~

Zero: *Is about to go to sleep* I have the strangest feeling that I'm forgetting something….Aww well it'll pass zzzz..

~At the Rainsworth Mansion~(After Oz and Eliot were free)

Oz: I get a feeling that Eliot hates me more now 3  
>Alice: You think after we hit that chain he ran out of here as fast as he could screaming "I'M FREE, I'M FREE WOHOO"<br>Sharon: where's Gilbert?  
>Break: We forgot him in that hole! *before anyone could say anything Vincent materializes*<br>Vincent: I'll save him *goes to the studio and brings him back to the Nightray Mansion  
>Oz: That solves our case and thanks for bringing me the iPod, Break ^^<p>

~2 hrs. later~

Sharon: The house is on fire!  
>Alice: Put it out!<br>Break:* Is dropping buckets of water over the fire(he puts it out but the living room is damaged)* How did this happen?  
>Oz: Hehe…Uh I sorta left the iPod near a candle for light and some gas.. Sharon: *grabs iPod(which made it through the fire) and destroys it*<br>Oz: NOOOO!

( Wow this actually came out long for a chap/ep with only three dares…Yayz for imagination and sorry if the characters are OOC tell m e if they are and how to fix em k)


	6. Ep 5

Zero: I'm baaaaaaaaaaackkkkk :D  
>PH crew: NOO!<br>Crowd: Yeah!  
>Zero: So let's start off like we always do. Welcome back to..<br>All: PANDORA DARES!  
>Zero: That's right! Anyways sorry for the inconvenience but I was on vacation n I might go back to….But let's do this and I promise that next time I leave I'll give you all a better warning :) thanks to the reviewers: <strong>One of No Importance, Time Travelers and Hikari Kanesuki<strong> and two more things:  
>( Oh and here's the <strong>DISCLAIMER: I AM ONLY BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FROM PH I DON'T OWN EM)<strong>

To: **singing otaku:  
><strong>That is the song and I like their band too :D *high five*

To: **One of No Importance:  
><strong>I'm sorry to say I can't do the Cheshire dare cuz I've got no clue on how to make that funny. Sowy.

Zero: And since our characters ran away the second they saw me we're gonna hafta get them back *pushes red button* (I wonder what they were doing when I was gone...

_FLASHBACK:_

_ Oz, Gil and Alice were sneaking into the set late at night on Monday.  
>Alice: Why didn't we invite the others?<br>__Oz: Cuz they're not good at keeping secrets(Thoughts: Now that I think about Gil shouldn't be here…).  
>Gil: We're in*opens door*<br>Oz: Here are the weapons. A hammer for Alice, A bat me and Gil can use his gun. Ready one…two..th-  
>Kill moves: *snore*<br>Alice: Oh God she left someone behind  
>Oz: Abort, abort *the trio flees* )<em>

Zero: It couldn't have been bad*waves it off*  
>Jack and Glen: *are playing patty cake*<br>Jack: what am I doing here….*gasp* I'm alive again! Yippie  
>Glen: Where are we? Shouldn't me and him be-<br>Alice: *pushes Glen out of the way* Hey! You ruined our beach day and WHY is SHE here*points to Alyss*  
>Alyss: Jack! Wait….Where are we?<br>Zero: All we be explained in a matter of-  
>Oz: We were at the beach! D;(Gil, Sharon, Break, Alice and him)<br>Gilbert: To think the beach was relaxing too. I need an asprin…  
>Break: Do you have any more of the candy you gave me last time. The Twix and Kit Kats were very good~(thoughts: whatever they were)<p>

Zero: Uh…Sure I'll give to you at the end of the show k?  
>Break: Thank you~<br>Vincent: D: Gilbert You went to the beach without me *sulks*  
>Gil: V-Vince…. It's not my fault it's just that no one wanted you to come…<br>Break: You got that right  
>Vincent: But you would bring me right?<br>Gil: Yeah I would bring you..  
>Vincent: :D<br>Break: *whispers to Gil* you don't mean it, right?  
>Vincent: Hey! I can still hear you<br>Break: It was meant to be heard~  
>Vincent: Oh Yeah…<p>

Alyss: It's tea time, come join me Jack!  
>Jack: *still lost and confused*<br>Alice: Maybe he doesn't want to come with you, I don't blame him  
>Alyss: He does want to come<br>Alice: Then how come he's not coming with you  
>Alyss: *looks down* he's just confused<br>Alice: *starts laughing evilly*  
>Alyss:*looks down and pounces on Alice*<p>

Glen: *walks up to Oz and taps his shoulder*So you're Jack's reincarnated form huh?  
>Oz: *looks at Glen*Yeah I guess<br>Glen: Prepare to die*draws out sword*(AN: Sorry if Jack and Glen are OOC I've never written them before…)  
>Oz: What! Why? Glen: *starts chasing Oz around*<br>Zero & Sharon: *are eating popcorn and watching the chaos ensue*  
>Zero: I think it's time to calm them down. You?<br>Sharon: Yes we should  
>Zero: Kill Moves can you calm them down<br>Kill Moves: *Walks up to them and picks them up by the collar*  
>Zero: Alright so to the new people this is….blah blah blah…. Got it? I say it's about time we start you can put them down now, Kill Moves<br>Kill Moves: *puts them down*

Zero: Wait where's Eliot?  
>Vincent: *stops glaring at Break* He said something about installing an anti-dare system into his room this morning after that I haven't seen him<br>Zero: Hmph He'll come out soon, VERY soon… Dare #1 by **One of No Importance:  
><strong>

"I want Vincent to snuggle a stuffed rabbit for 5 minutes"

Vincent: Can I harm it in any way?  
>Zero: Nope you can only <em><strong>snuggle<strong>_ it *throws red and black checkered rabbit toy to Vincent*  
>Vince: *eye starts twitching* It's even black and red(thoughts: AHHHHHH IM GONNA KILL YOU! SCISSORS,SICSSORS!) *hugs bunny VERY slowly*<br>Zero: Aww isn't that sweet?  
>Vince: (thoughts: NO!) *eye starts twitching even more*<br>Gil: Vince?  
>Zero: Moving on Dare #2 by <strong>Time Travelers:<strong>

"

I dare Alice to sing 'All the things she said' while chained with Alyss."

Alyss: I don't want to sing with this Jack-stealer  
>Alice: And I don't wanna sing with this lunatic<br>Alice and Alyss: *shoot death glares at each other* FU*K OFF they scream in unison  
>Zero: For the umpteenth time remember what happened to Elliot in the hole of terror bum bum BUM<br>Elliot: *bursts through door* I'll never forget it!  
>Zero: Good you're here cuz you have to satisfy the reviewers by being publicly humiliated<br>Elliot: Dammit!  
>Zero: The power of hilarity beats your stupidity yet again!<br>Elliot: *grumbles*(thoughts: I can't believe I fell for that )  
>Alyss: Hole?<br>Elliot: she didn't tell you yet huh? Well the un-holy horrors of that hole are…  
>Alyss: *shocked, disgusted etc.*<br>Alice: Fine just make it quick!  
>Zero: *throws 2 mics to Alyss and Alice*<p>

Song:  
><em>All the things she said<br>All the things she said  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>(Running through my head)<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_  
><em>If I'm asking for help it's only because<em>  
><em>Being with you has opened my eyes<em>  
><em>Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?<em>

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_  
><em>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out<em>  
><em>Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me<em>  
><em>Nobody else so we can be free<em>  
><em>Nobody else so we can be free<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>(Running through my head)<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>(All the things she said)<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_  
><em>They say it's my fault but I want her so much<em>  
><em>Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain<em>  
><em>Come in over my face, wash away all the shame<em>  
><em>When they stop and stare - don't worry me<em>  
><em>'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me<em>  
><em>I can try to pretend, I can try to forget<em>  
><em>But it's driving me mad, going out of my head<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said, she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>

_Mother looking at me_  
><em>Tell me what do you see?<em>  
><em>Yes, I've lost my mind<em>

_Daddy looking at me_  
><em>Will I ever be free?<em>  
><em>Have I crossed the line?<em>

_All the things she said_  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>Running through my head<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>This is not enough<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said<em>  
><em>All the things she said.<em>

Alice: *looks at Alyss tears in her eyes* Come here sis  
>Alyss: *hugs Alice*<br>All(except Gil and Vince): Awwwww  
>Zero: 'Pandora Dares: Where we make you laugh and bond with the people you know' Actually that's not half bad*writes down motto*<br>Vince: That's it! *grabs scissors which were hidden in his pocket* DIE! DIE! DIE! *stabs toy and starts ripping it to shreds with bare hands*  
>Alice and Alyss: :O *shocked*<br>Zero: Hey, hey HEY! Couldn't you wait another second you had 4min and 59 sec down. Aw well Kill Moves throw him into the hole  
>Kill Moves: *throws Vince into the hole*<br>Elliot: *starts to cry* God, please help him survive  
>Gil: VINCE!*starts to cry with Elliot*<br>Oz: what's in that hole?  
>Zero: *whisper,whisper*<br>Oz: OH MY FRIKIN GOD! *sulks in a corner*  
>Jack: *is about to speak but is cut off*<br>Zero: You can bring him up now Kill Moves!  
>Kill Moves: *pulls rope*<br>Vince: C-C-C-Can I be excused  
>Zero: I don't blame ya buddy<br>Gil: (thoughts:O_O If he's scared, the craziest guy in the crew, I don't even want to know what's down there)  
>Zero: Let's continue Dare #3 by <strong>Hikari Kanesuki:<strong>

"

I dare Oz to ride Alice like a horse while she's in her rabbit form."

Oz: Why would I wanna do that? She's not a horse!  
>Zero: You're right she's an over sized rabbit with a big, pointy scythe<br>Alice: Who are these people anyways?  
>Zero: Just do it you have nothing to lose(except for your dignity)<br>Oz and Alice: Fine  
>Alice: *turns into B-Rabbit after the seal is lifted*<br>Oz: *starts riding Alice* Oh God *gulp* we're so high up..  
>Zero: Is wittle Oz afwaid of hweights(I seriously have no clue if he is)<br>Oz: No…(thoughts: yes..)  
>Gil: Young master! I'll save you!<br>Zero: If you interfere you end up in the hole  
>Gil: *turns around and walks away waving*Sorry young master! (:O le gasp! An OOC moment)<br>Oz: Traitor! AHH! *falls off of Alice and face first into the cement part(that just got there) of the stage* owww…  
>Elliot: *starts laughing* Now THIS is what I call comedy gold!<br>Jack and Glen:* have continued their game of patty cake without a care in the world*  
>Gil: Master Oz! *starts caring for Oz's wound*<br>Zero: We don't have time to be dramatic! This is a comedy and he'll be fine(thoughts: I think…) Dare # 4 by **One Of No Importance:**

" I want Sharon to wear ugly mens clothing"

Sharon: *stops having tea with Break* WHAT!*evil mode*  
>Zero: You're gonna have to. Everyone that comes to this show has to do something!<br>Sharon: NO! No, no, no!  
>Zero: Yes! Here you go a beat up orange cap, an old pair of baggy dark green pants, a BBQ stained white T-shirt and beat up baseball sandals.<br>Sharon: Who wore these things, an oaf?  
>Zero: Hey! Fat Timmy who-eats-ice-cream-all-day-and-eats-24-hour-7-who-is-clearly-made-up is not an oaf!<br>Sharon: What was that last part?  
>Zero: Nothing, now here are your disgusting clothes!<br>Sharon: *sigh* Fine (thoughts: I AM SOOOO TAKING A 5 HR. SHOWER WHEN THIS IS OVER WITH! THIS IS AN UN-HOLY HORROR! I BET IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN THAT HOLE…scratch that I'm not willing to find out.)  
>Zero: Dare # 5 by <strong>Time Travelers:<strong>

**"**I dare Jack to appear in his 14 year old self instead of his adult one and do a staring contest with Oz "

Jack: *stops playing patty cake* huh?  
>Zero:* presses orange button* poof*<br>Jack: Ack! (Appearance: a reflection of Oz. The only way we can tell them apart is by clothing) I'm 14 again! Yay!  
>Glen: why are you happy?<br>Jack: I don't know, it just feels cool :D  
>Oz: Well I don't care if you look exactly like me. I'm a staring contest pro!<br>Jack: Oh yeah? We'll see about that Zero: 1, 2, 3 GO!

~1 hr. later~

Oz and Jack:*blink* Aw man  
>Zero: zzzz…. Huh oh it's a tie, congrats and I think you broke a world record… Oz and Jack: i did yay! Stop copying me! No you stop!<br>Dare # 6 by **Hikari Kanesuki. **Wait...For this dare I'm gonna hafta speak with Gil backstage.

~1 min. later~

Gil: *bursts trough door wearing a red cloak* MWHAHAHAH  
>All: O_O<br>Eliot: What happened to him?  
>Zero: Oh, he's a Baskerville now<br>Oz: A what!  
>Gil: That's right and now I'll take over the world!<br>Vince: * comes through door feeling much better* O_O Oh my God! What happened to Gil!(who is currently laughing like crazy and scaring small children in a corner)  
>Break: Your brother seems to have lost it and become a Baskerville. It comes from years of having to stay with you.<br>Vince: God no! Not one of them! *sulks and cries* I've failed...  
>Gil: I'll destroy all of you one by one! Watch me I'll-Huh? What's wrong Vince?<br>Vince: Gilbert? :D You're ok!  
>Gil: Yeah I was just acting<br>Oz: What kind of act was that scaring me half to death  
>Gil: Sorry Master but Zero asked me to for the dare and I do not want to find out what was in that hole.<br>Alice: murmurs: Useless Seaweed Head  
>Break: So you made him do this act?<br>Zero: Yup the dare was to make Gil dress up as a Baskerville, pretend he has gone insane and scare everyone.

Glen: The insanity that goes on in modern day life today.  
>Jack: Actually this is pretty fun! What's next?<br>Alyss: I agree with Jack! I wish Cheshire was here!  
>Alice: kiss-up Alyss: how mean… ;(<br>Alice: Mean my ass  
>Alyss: I HATE YOU!<br>Alyss and Alice: *start killing each other again*  
>Zero: Aw man now I can't use the motto anymore 3 Dare # 7 by <strong>One Of No Importance:<strong>

" I dare Eliot to give a piggyback ride to Oz, Gil and Break"

Eliot: :O WHAT. THE. HELL.  
>Zero: You heard me or do you wanna go back into the hole?<br>Eliot: *gulp* f-fine.  
>Oz:*rides on Eliot* Now we can become friends :D<br>Eliot: For the last frickin time: NO!  
>Oz: D:Awwwwwwww...<p>

**~*~  
><strong>  
>Eliot: I always knew being your half-brother would ruin me.<br>Gil: Well at least I don't die in the magna.  
>Eliot: I told you to never bring that up again!<p>

**~*~**

Eliot: Jesus Christ! What have you been eating!  
>Break: Candy….<br>Eliot: UH! *collapses when he's done*  
>Zero: And that concludes today's show so here are the dvd's, I think Eliot should get his back checked and sorry if this was rushed, here's you go Break your big bag of candy<br>Break:YAY! *munch, munch,munch*  
>Zero: sorry if I forgot any dares cuz this was sorta rushed and this is also my longest chaep. Eva :D


	7. Ep 6

Zero: Welcome back to…  
>All: PANDORA DARES!<br>Zero: Today we only have to dares D: so I think it _might_ be short….**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way I am just borrowing the characters this is why they call it **_**fan**_**fiction.I also don't own **_**American Idol**_** or **_**So you think you can Dance**_ *presses big red button*  
>Oz, Liam, Break and Barma: Awww….<br>Liam: We were watching TV  
>Oz: Yeah, we were watching a new episode of American Idol D:<br>Eliot: Is that what you do with your free time?  
>Barma: No.. we watch So you think you can Dance too…<br>Break: It was getting good too 3 *eats more candy apple*  
>Zero: :O Why is he eating a candy <em>apple<em>?  
>Gil: We went to the doctor yesterday and he strongly approved that Break eats more fruits and vegetables.<br>Break: So instead of eating just plain candy I'm eating a candy _apple_~  
>Leo: Now that the apple's covered in sugar it doesn't give that much nutrition though.<br>Zero: I don't think that doctor will be very impressed…  
>Break: What about chocolate covered strawberries?<br>All: -_-  
>Zero: At least he's trying<br>Barma: This must be the place everyone's been talking about.  
>Vince: Good luck getting trough this one, duke<br>Barma: That's right, everyone thinks it's the worst thing that's ever happened in their lives.  
>Leo: It is! They made me dress up as a girl last time and showed everyone!<br>Zero: It was a dare get over it  
>Gil: They threw me into a pit of cats!<br>Zero: We had to get your phobia back  
>Oz: They made me go through my fear of heights!<br>Zero: We didn't even know you were afraid of heights  
>Barma: That sounds awful! Why am I here?<br>Zero: Because you have to be part of the craziness too. :)  
>people from PH: But we don't want to!<br>Zero: Well that's too bad! Let's begin Dare# 1 by **SilverRose130** : (all the dares are by her)

"I dare Break to go an entire day without any form of sugar"

Break: Again! Why does everyone want to take sugar away from me T-T  
>Zero: We're doing you a favor!<br>Break: How?  
>Zero: The doctor said that you had to stop eating sugar this is Pandora Dares way of helping you<br>Break: But that's putting me through sheer torture…again!  
>Zero: That's too bad. We'll have to make sure you don't eat sugar someway…. I got it! Kill Moves, bring in <em>the<em> _thing_  
>Gil: What<em> thing<em>?  
>Vince: Don't worry brother I'm here to protect you!<br>Gil: (thoughts: that makes me feel worse…)  
>Zero: *takes what Kill moves brings her* This is Cosmo! He's a C.A.M. (<strong>C<strong>ute **A**nimal **M**onster)  
>Eliot: What does it do? Is it anything like the hole?<br>Zero: Excellent question!*pillow pets song turns on(which I don't own either)* A C.A.M. is an animal that stays by your side wherever you go! We give it orders and it stays with the person we give it to until we take it back. If you disobey the order we give it the C.A.M. will go on a wild rampage and destroy the person and everything in sight! Break: *gulp*  
>Leo: (thoughts: :O I've never read about it! Time to go to the library!)<br>Liam: (thoughts: I wonder if this'll help Break….)  
>Zero: *song continues* Yes! And it only costs $99,999.99*song stops*<br>Break: XO I don't have that kind of money…  
>Zero: Just kidding! Cosmo is an Arctic Fox that will make sure you don't eat any form of sugar. Got it Cosmo?<br>Cosmo: *nods head*  
>Zero: Good take good care of him, Break!<br>Break: Okay~  
>Emily:*jealous*<br>Zero: Dare #2:

"I dare all the guys to let Sharon dress them up as girls"

PH guys: NO!  
>Zero: The hole…the hole… the hole~<br>PH guys: Fine….  
>Leo: No! not fine I don't wanna be publicly humiliated...again!<br>Zero: Is that a no I hear?  
>Eliot: Leo don't-<br>Leo: Yeah! I said no, happy!  
>Zero: *frowns* You know the penalty, Kill Moves!<br>Kill Moves: *throws Leo into hole* I regret noooooooooooooothing  
>Oz: :( Eliot, how come you can't show me as much care as you show Leo<br>Eliot: *starts crying* Because Leo's my friend/servant, you're not  
>Oz: :O*heartbroken*<br>Gil: Eliot! You hurt Oz's feelings  
>Vince: ); *starts to cry*<br>Zero: And you hurt Vincent's  
>Liam: Half the people that are here are crying!<br>Zero: He's right *grabs megaphone* STOP CRYING!  
>All who were crying: *stopped and looked up*<br>Zero: Good, now let's get Sharon here  
>Eliot: What about Leo?<br>Zero: :O Oh my God! We forgot Leo! Kill Moves bring him up!  
>Leo: *very pale, twitchy, scarred, messed up etc.*<br>Barma: 8| Zero: Oops..It's best if he goes home… *presses button Leo leave and Sharon appears*  
>Sharon: *is sipping tea* Hello<br>Zero: hi Sharon, do you mind if you dress the guys up in some dresses?  
>Sharon: *evilness* No I don't mind*drags everyone into dressing room by the ear*<br>Zero: Have fun!

~30 min. later~

Zero: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>Break: *dressed up in a big white dress with black furs lining it, it also has a black and white top hat(Cosmo makes a great scarf for this outfit)* (thoughts: And I don't even get candy)<br>Gil: *is in big black dress covered with black flowers* (thoughts: Can it get any worse?)  
>Oz: *has a black skirt, green tank top, green boots and a green flower in his hair* (thoughts: I don't look that bad)<br>Liam: *is in a red sundress* (thoughts: I am so humiliated. AN: Liam already knew about the show cuz Break showed him all the dvds)  
>Eliot: *in a silver dress with a pink bow tied across it*(thoughts: censored for all the younger viewers BUT it was about Leo, the situation and mostly the pink bow :)<br>Vince: *in a black and red checkered dress* (thoughts: gonna havta do something about the color)  
>Sharon: They looks cute !<br>Zero: Well that ends today's show! Here are the dvds and see ya next time on PANDORA DARES!

**Voting Poll  
><strong> _Do you think I should replace the hole with the C.A.M's type 'yes' or 'no' in the reviews. And I would really appreciate at least 5 dares, thanks 4 reading :) _


	8. Ep 7

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pandora Hearts or Dora the Explorer( which has poor ways of teaching Spanish to small children :P) IMPORTANT: I HAVE GONE THROUGH A USERNAME CHANGE CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE DETAILS!**

Midnight: Welcome back to…. All: PANDORA DARES!

Midnight: Yup! Sorry I haven't been her for almost two months it just happened eh I dunno and a HUGE thanks to **starpandorakimmy12** for sorta kinda getting me back into this. Anyways I need more votes for the C.A.M's I only have 1 whole vote :P(Note: All the dares are by **starpandorakimmy12**). Now let's finally get started *presses button and characters appear*

Break: *asleep*

Oz and Alice: *half dead*

Sharon: * looks absent minded*

Vincent: having a conversation w/ Dora

Vince: So I've heard that you go on adventures with a talking map, backpack and monkey, correct?

Dora: Si' we have many fun adventures the hardest one was when we had to climb a hill and get to the other side. My backpack had just what we needed to go to the other side of the hill :D

Vince: :}So your backpack basically has everything inside of it

Dora: Si' and don't forget the map

Boots: The map, the map

Vince: Yes, of course the piece of paper that never stops talking

Map: I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map! That's me where do you want to go today, I'll make sure to get it in your head by repeating it over and over and over and-

Midnight: *coughs*

Vince: o.O How much of that did you hear?

Midnight: All of it :)  
>Oz, Alice, Sharon and Break: *burst back into life*<p>

Alice: Thank God we're out of that meeting

Break: Who's your little friend, Rat?

Vince: This is Dora and she's an explorer

Oz: :O She has a pet monkey! I want a monkey ):

Sharon: How did they get here?

Dora: My friend Boots and I were trying to find our friend's scarf when it got blown away by the wind and the map told us to walk into the ominous looking manor.

Midnight: And you walked into the ominous looking castle trying to find the scarf?

Dora: Si' then we met Vincent and we started talking about backpack Backpack: I'm the backpack :D Alice: Did you ever find the scarf?

Dora: It was on a table in the front of the manor

Sharon: And you still went inside

The Dora crew: SI'!

Midnight: How very nice but I think it's best if you go home now Dora and give your friend the scarf.

Boots: Yeah Dora I'm tired. The wind blew the scarf really far away.

Dora: Ok bye new amigos*leaves*

Midnight: I don't know what just happened but let's get started!  
>Dare #1:" I dare Vincent to hold a stuffed animal especially a rabbit without him tearing it apart<p>

Vince: Again but why?

Midnight: don't worry I won't give a rabbit this time

Vince: phew

Midnight: I'll give you a **jumbo** sized rabbit :D

Vince: o.O

Midnight: Here ya go

Vince: How l-long do I have to keep it?

Midnight: The whole rest of the show! Isn't that wonderful?

Vince: V-very

Midnight: Dare#2: Cannot be said out loud it's a surprise for one of you :D *lights turn off*

PH crew: *gulp* Midnight: *spotlight shines* Fun, right? Would anybody like a piece of gum? *holds out stick of gum*

PH crew(except Break): scurries of to a corner

Break: I would like a piece of gum*a second spotlight flashes on*

PH crew: *gasp*

Break: *takes a stick of gum and starts chewing* Tastes peculiar…

Midnight: Do you want to know why?

Break: ...….No…

Midnight: Because it's sugar FREE

Break: *spits out gum and rushes to the bathroom to rinse his teeth with candy*

Midnight: told ya it's be fun ;)  
>Dare #3: "I dare Alice and Sharon to be chained together"<p>

Alice: Do I have to sing this time

Midnight: You're lucky

Alice: Phew 3

Sharon: O: Yes! Now I get to show Alice my hole collection of dresses, old dolls yada yada yada pie :}D yada. Alice: o.O That's worse than singing

Midnight: *chains them together by wrist* Have fun, enjoy, don't talk to strangers and most importantly of all don't believe in yourselves :)

Alice: f*ck

Midnight: Well that ends today's show *Vince starts running around with th jumbo bunny in his hands, ripped to shreds*here's the dvds, hopefully Dora got home(not), and good night :)

(Edit: Yes and to starpandorakimmy12 sorry I didn't put the romance scene. Updates will be coming every Saturday or Sunday see yas)


	9. Ep 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned this hhmmmmmmmm…. I DON'T think it would be as good as it is now**

Midnight: Hello my peoplez and welcome to..

All: Pandora Dares!

Midnight: My audience never gets it wrong :) and a few notices:

1. I still need more yes's and no's for the CAM's and if any of you have forgotten I'll add a new one in today.

2. I'm sorry to say yaoi and yuri are not allowed, sorry for the people who read it.

3. I know, I know I didn't keep my promise for Sat. but I was close it's still a week later that counts right? *gets shot*

Midnight: *bursts back to life* Alright who was that? I'm sewing 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,002 and I can't die I have INFINITE lives! Now time for the characters *presses button*

Alice and Oz: *Are playing with Cosmo*

Gil: *well ,uhhh, he's just standing there…..and Echo too!*

Midnight: What are you doing with Cosmo he's no pet!

Oz: Are you sure? He's the cuddliest, cutest and kindest thing I've ever seen in my life

Midnight: It's not supposed to be this way! What did you feed him?

Alice: Let's see mostly milk and sugar filled cookies

Midnight: No wonder he's being kind!

Gil: At least he stopped gnawing on my hat

Midnight: You know what, come to think of it I have a bigger CAM in the basement (bum dum BUM). I think I should introduce Death the meanest most sugar hating CAM I have. Kill moves you think you can bring him up here

Kill moves: *nods head and heads downstairs*

Death: *ROOOAARR*

Echo: Was that a dragon?

Midnight: Yup! Say hello to Death the dragon (1)

Death: *flies through basement ceiling* ROAR

Oz: :O Oh my flipping God first a rabbit now a dragon and he's so cute*starts running around in circles* I want it, I want it!

Midnight: That wasn't as hard as I thought it's be

Gil: (thoughts: Fu*k now the dragon's gonna kill master and then me thanks to the stupid rabbit and if anyone asks for a reason I don't have one)

Midnight: Take good care of Death and I give no warnings whatsoever. Now let's begin with a dare I had left behind from last week:

"I dare oz and alice to do a romantic scene together! they should not try to avoid it"

Gil: *raises hand* Can they try to avoid it?

Midnight: Can you not see or hear the gigantic TV?

Gil: …..No

Midnight: What do you mean no?

Gil: I've gone blind

Oz: That's not true. Just this morning we went to the eye doctor and he said you have 20/20 hawk eye vision.

Gil: :O ( thoughts: What would it take for the kid to be quiet?)

Midnight: Anyhow let's start the scene* romance music turns on, a table w/ candle and two wooden chairs appear, rose petals scattered all over the table and the ceiling turns into a starry night scene*

Oz: Shall we

Alice: Y- *huge boulder falls on Alice's chair and rolls to the other end of the room*

Alice: WTF?

Midnight: I figured we would do dare #2 while the romance scene is on by **Sorceress of the Abyss**:

"I dare Alice to be chained to a chair (or a boulder or something so she couldn't move) with a large steak in front of her (out of reach)."

Alice: *is chained the boulder an inch from the steak* Steak?

Midnight: Yes, steak

Alice: *starts to reach for the steak, bight her arm off, hysterically cries etc.*

Oz: *sits and tries to eat food while Death roars and Alice cries* WHAT A WONDERFUL EVENING WE'RE HAVING!

Midnight: *starts to laugh hysterically*

Echo: *stands there plainly :P*

Gil: *looks at his master like the dragon might eat his head off if he doesn't get some of the steak*(wink, wink)

Midnight: Gilbert, you looked worried

Gil: I AM worried at the scene I'm witnessing

Midnight: :O But I thought you had gone blind

Gil: *whispers* I can't believe this

Midnight: don't worry coz that's the least of your worries

Gil : Huh? Midnight: Dare #3 by **Sorceress of the Abyss: **

**"**I dare Gil to get rid of his hat (either feed it to Cosmo or throw it into the hole)"

Gil: No,no it's my hat and a gift from lady Ada

Midnight: That's too bad *grabs hat and throws it to Death who chomps on it immediately*

Gil: XO Oh my fuc*. Why? WHY would you do that?*starts rolling on the floor crying*

Midnight: I see your upset, moving on Dare #4 by…

Gil: WHY? I'MM SO SORRY LADY ADA

Midnight: …**Aoife the Shadow: **(note: the one with glen and jack was removed coz it made me feel uncomfortable)

**"**For echo, beat your master until his death"

Echo: What?*baseball bat appears in hand and Vincent appears*

Vincent: Echo! What a pleasant surprise! Uhh.. why are you holding a baseball bat.

Echo: Will Echo get in trouble for this?

Midnight: Nope keep going as long as you don't kill him

Echo: :} *starts beating Vince*

Midnight: *looks around at the chaos (which hasn't stopped from minute one, mind you)* Wow well that ends today's rather chaos filled day I guess.

(1) Death is a medium-sized black dragon with a long tail w/ red spikes, red claws, huge red eyes that go with his cute flat ears and golden cross neclace, and huge black wings(he stands on two feet)


End file.
